Always
by BlameItOnTheLoveOfRockAndRoll
Summary: He started to say the words his fellow bandmate was singing. "I'll be there, 'till the stars don't shine, 'till the heavens burst, and the words won't rhyme, and no matter when I die, you'll be on my mind, and I love you... Always." SONG-FIC BY BON JOVI
1. Burning For Love

**_OMG my first fanfic! You know what this means? As much as I want to party like it's 1969, no we are not. Bummer. Call me a downer I don't care._**

**_I've been soo excited about this so yeah, I'm not gonna sleep well for days so on with the story!!_**

* * *

Courtney paced through the suburban streets of Ontario, shivering in the cold. She pulled her black and white houndstooth coat closer to herself to regenerate warmth back to her body. She dodged some people just to keep her balance, as her coffee tasselled boots had long heels.

Puffed out, Courtney came across a bar entitled 'Sofia's'. Shivering slightly, she stepped into the bar, already feeling warm, probably from the presence of many people. She scanned the tables looking for the person she was looking for. Courtney noticed a blonde head, drinking something, then sneezing, causing a few people to look. Smirking, Courtney walked over to the blonde, and tapped her on the shoulder. The blonde stopped drinking, and glanced up to the mocha-haired adult, smiling.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, getting off her seat, but tripping. Luckily, Courtney caught her in the moment.

"Hey to you too," Courtney greeted; rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"Don't you think you've had too much there to drink Bridge?"

Bridgette looked at her with disgust. "I only had a coffee, and you assume that I would get drunk like that?"

Courtney sighed, shaking her head in a happy manner. "I'm just glad to see you."

"Me too," Bridgette said, motioning Courtney to join her at the table.

It had been a few months since Courtney had seen Bridgette, so it was good for them to catch up after a long time. Courtney viewed Bridgette's attire, and was impressed. Even though Bridgette worked as a spokesperson on marine life and as a volunteer at the local beach, her outfit that consisted of a white cotton-mix T-shirt dress, a grey cotton cardigan, black Spandex-mix vest, indigo sateen trousers, and gunmetal suede court shoes suited her well. Even though it was almost 8:15pm, she assumed Bridgette had a conference meeting and a lot of work and didn't have enough time to change.

But, so did she.

Courtney looked down at her ensemble. Though she was working as a lawyer, her white ruffled blouse, maroon tulip skirt, tasselled boots, dark violet felt hat, and houndstooth jacket made her look sophisticated and dedicated to her job, which she was.

"So, what's it like being a hero to all the sea critters out in the ocean?" Courtney asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's challenging, but you get through it eventually," Bridgette stated, taking a sip from her coffee.

"And what about you, being a lawyer and all, you must have a lot of responsibilities and rules?"

"Well, it's challenging, but you get through it eventually," Courtney replied, mocking Bridgette.

Both girls laughed like old times.

"I have to wonder, do people talk to you using your surname, or your boyfriend's surname, since you look like a married couple by making out too much?" Courtney questioned, referring to Geoff – Bridgette's boyfriend.

"Court!" Bridgette exclaimed quietly, slapping her friend playfully.

"What?" Courtney asked, putting her hands up in defence. "I was only enquiring."

Just then, a blonde guy kissed Bridgette on the forehead, and smiled lovingly at her. Bridgette and Courtney both looked up, Bridgette looking lovestrucked at the guy.

"Why are you slapping someone else?" the blonde guy with azure eyes enquires in a childish manner. "You're meant to do that to me!" he added, whining.

"It's good to see you too Geoff," Courtney articulated, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, well, well," Geoff began to say. "If it isn't my CIT sister, how have 'ya been?" he questioned to Courtney, thrilled to see her after so long.

Since he found out she was a lawyer, he didn't know if he should hug her or give Courtney a handshake. Thinking it was polite, he gave the former CIT a handshake. Geoff was like the brother she never had in Courtney's opinion, and the same went to Courtney in Geoff's mind, except she was the sister he never had.

"Even though you annoyed me with your party calls and all back on the island, I was looking forward to a hug," she admitted, bowing her head down.

"Really now?" The next thing Courtney knew, Geoff dragged her up from her seat, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Better?" he enquired, smirking at Courtney.

She smiled. "Yeah, I needed it."

"I'm having a party coming up, and everyone from the island is going to be there…" Geoff rambled on, ignoring Bridgette's hand signals to stop talking. Geoff was of course oblivious, until he understood what his girlfriend was hinting. "Oh, right. Whoops, sorry."

Courtney thought about it. She hadn't seen everyone in a while, even though she knew a certain someone would be there.

"Why not? I need a break from my work anyway."

Geoff pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!" and began chanting, "Party, party, party!"

"I knew all the girls I invited like my parties," Geoff said to himself rather than to someone, fixing his hair a bit.

"And I knew all the guys you invited in your parties like me," Bridgette said after her boyfriend, a smirk spread across her visage, waiting for his reaction.

Geoff didn't get it at first, until her words sank in his mind.

"Yeah, and then I would beat every one of them up, because you're mine," Geoff replied, sitting into a seat next to Bridgette, and putting his arm around her, while the surfer girl chuckled.

Courtney felt jealous of Geoff and Bridgette. She didn't mean to, but they both had something she didn't have, not anymore – a relationship that was strong.

Courtney did have a relationship with someone, back from when the reality show known as Total Drama Island began. He had raven hair with a neon green mohawk, and teal eyes that you wished you could swim into, and he was also a criminal who went to a juvenile detention as punishment for his reckless crimes. Even though that had occurred, he was probably the only guy that would annoy the crap out of her, and she liked a challenge. But the challenge she did not expect was to fall in love with him, and vice versa.

Duncan, her first love, the person who she shared her first kiss with, the guy who used to torment the crap out of her, the guy who deep down cared so much about her, the guy who she cried over about after they broke up due to long distance. She never was with anyone after him, because deep down, she still loved him, and no-one could ever replace him, or be like him.

Courtney stopped daydreaming about her past when she heard some people approaching the stage. She began to see five people walk up to the stage; one on the drums, one on the piano, and two on the guitars. She noticed that the person with the microphone looked like…

"OMG is that Trent?" Courtney questioned, amazed that one of the people back from the island was the singer of a band.

"Yeah, his band plays here and also because he wanted to be closer to Gwen," Bridgette responded to the CIT.

"Where does she work?" the mocha-haired lawyer asked, surprised that her past was coming back to haunt her – she didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Duh, here!" Geoff exclaimed in an annoying way, as if it was the most obvious answer.

At that moment, Gwen came by, wearing a raven cotton long-sleeved blouse, a white apron flannel over a black cotton skirt, gunmetal translucent tights, and the same coloured boots she wore back on the island. Her black and teal hair and her attire still showed she was still a Goth girl at heart. "Who works where?" she enquired to Geoff, crossing her arms.

"She wanted to know where you worked," he said, pointing to Courtney.

"Ohh, hey Courtney!" Gwen exclaimed quietly, hugging Courtney.

Even though Gwen and Courtney had some conflict with each other involving a green-haired delinquent, they both made up and became good friends.

"I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"I know, and me too to you, and Trent has his own band?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe that his band mates are from the island!"

"Really?" Courtney's voice went a few octaves too high, wondering if who she was thinking about would be in that band.

"Really?" Geoff quizzed. "I never knew that."

Bridgette slapped her boyfriend behind the head. "You _are in_ that band."

Geoff looked confused. "Then why aren't I on stage?"

Bridgette sighed. "Because you hurt your arm, and can't play the guitar with it."

"Ohhh right, got'cha." Bridgette loved Geoff very much, but sometimes wondered why Geoff was too forgetful. Didn't he know that this was part of the plan? A plan that hopefully worked.

"Shush, Trent's about to speak," Gwen shushed to Geoff, while Bridgette gave him another slap.

Geoff was about to retort, but Bridgette whispered something into his ear, causing him to smirk, and the next thing they knew, they were making out. Nothing unusual there.

"Thanks guys, thanks for coming," Trent said through the microphone. "You're the reason why we get paid."

From his joke, the crowd in the bar began to laugh, except for Geoff, who didn't get the joke.

"Anyways, we heard this song in the radio, and started dancing our butts off to it," Trent continued to say.

As he was speaking, what seemed like to be DJ from one of the guitars, began to boogie like it was no tomorrow. The crowd roared with laughter, while Geoff still didn't get it.

"We looked up the song in the internet, practiced it, and now, we are performing it for you all tonight," Trent shouted. "Are you all ready?"

The crowd cheered with anticipation, eager for the song to play.

"Well, hope you like it because it's a classic and I'm pretty sure all of you have heard of it," Trent finished, putting the microphone back on its stand, grabbed his guitar, and started counting; one, two, three, four.

Suddenly, all the instruments on stage began to play – the drums, piano, and 3 sets of guitars, causing everyone in the room to cheer.

Courtney noticed that Chef Hatchet was playing the drums, Trent as lead singer and guitarist, DJ on guitar, Cody on piano, and… she couldn't see who was playing the other guitar properly, as they were away from the spotlight. Courtney also noticed something else. She was very surprised to even believe that the arrogant chef from old times was in Trent's band. Nevertheless, he played good.

But what she noticed the most was the song that was playing. Courtney gasped. She knew this song, and everytime she heard it, she would burst into tears. Out of all the others songs that was well-known, why did Trent have to sing this song?

Her thoughts were once again interrupted, as Trent started to sing.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
__But you can't see his blood  
__It's nothing but some feelings  
__That this old dog kicked up  
__It's been raining since you left me  
__Now I'm drowning in the flood  
__You see I've always been a fighter  
__But without you I give up_

As Trent sang, the lyrics made her think back to when she and Duncan broke up. She knew that this song was related to her, but she was wondering if this was some sort of a sign.

_Now I can't sing a love song  
__Like the way it's meant to be  
__Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
__But baby that's just me_

"Would you like to dance?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

She smiled back at him. "I would love too, but we can't leave her," Bridgette explained, referring to Courtney.

"Oh, she can come with us," Geoff responded, standing up, and helping his TDI sweetheart off of her chair.

He pulled Courtney off her chair, and motioned her to the front of the stage. "You, me and Bridge are dancing, and are going to party!" he added, and pumping his fists in the air.

Courtney didn't want to, but she didn't want to be left alone, or worse, some guy trying to hit on her, and if she said no, probably hunt her done, and then kill her. Nevertheless, she obliged. But she kept her eyes on the guitarist whose head was still staring at the ground.

Until the chorus began to play.

_Yeah I will love you  
__Baby  
__Always  
__And I'll be there  
__Forever and the day  
__Always  
__I'll be there 'till the stars don't shine  
_'_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
__And I know when I die  
__You'll be on my mind and I love you  
__Always_

* * *

**_Laa dee daa... this was originally a one-shot but it was soo long so it's now upgraded to a two-shot which will be updated sometime next week. Oh crap, I have a Maths test tomorrow - psshh oh well, I will likely JUST pass it._**

**_It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive... oooh breaking out into a song, well duty calls!! But before I go... RANDOM SBSP QUOTES!!_**

**_(From the eppie Mermaidman and Barnacleboy III)_**

_**(referring to ManRay saying 'please' after SpongeBob and Patrick break the remote that controls MR's laughter)  
SB: Did you hear that Patrick? He said the 'P' word  
P: Peanuts?  
SB: No, please!  
P: Well, its good enough for me  
*P + SB have hands on hips, smiling*  
P: I guess he's reconstituted  
SB: *corrects P* Rehabilated  
P: Gesundheit**_

**_HAHAHAHAHA ZOMG what a pisser and soo random, and it will happen in every chapter!!!_**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
_****_R&R!!!_**


	2. All About Lovin' You

**_Random but you know in Facebook that they have the Superpoke Pets thing? Well I named mine after the handsome and smexy bad boy!!! Yep, a dragon to show he is rebellious and a rule breaker. Hahaha, I need to get out more._**

**_Anyhoos, read, read, read!_**

* * *

Courtney gasped when she saw who the guitarist was. Duncan.

Her ex, the guy who stole her first kiss, the guy who would show his sweet side in front of her and only her, the guy who she broke up with, the guy who she still loved was right in front of her playing the guitar. And damn, he was good. No, excellent, but she wouldn't admit that, or the fact that she still had feelings for him.

She noticed that he was more toned and muscular than when they used to date. Luckily, his hair was still the same gunmetal colour she loved with the green mohawk, and his eyes were still teal, though it looked like they were lost, and out of place, but were covering it up. Courtney wondered if he even knew she was in the same room as him. After much hopes and considerations, she didn't think he did, as her felted hat was still on her head, hiding all of her mocha hair.

_Now our pictures that you left behind  
__Are just memories of a different life  
__Some that made us laugh  
__Some that made us cry  
__One that made you have to say goodbye  
__What I'd give to run my fingers  
__Through your hair  
__To touch your lips, to hold you near  
__When you say your prayers  
__Try and understand  
__I've made mistakes  
__I'm just a man_

Courtney noticed that Duncan had a good singing voice, even though he was just singing backing vocals. She also noticed that many girls were looking in his direction, giggling something to one another, and staring admiringly at him. It also made Courtney wonder as well. Out of all the girls in the island and in the abandoned lot, why did he choose her?

_When he holds you close  
__When he pulls you near  
__When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
__I wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
__To say to you 'till the end of time that I…_

That was when Courtney realised: he deserved so much better than her. All she was nothing but a former reality star who was working at a boring job, while he was having a life and doing something he probably enjoyed.

_He probably has a girlfriend, and probably already forgot about me. I can't stay here any longer,_ she thought to herself.

Courtney started to tear up, and began to move towards the exit, without saying goodbye to the dancing couple. She could have made it, if someone didn't bump into her. And that would have been okay too, if her hat didn't fall off, revealing her mocha hair. And that would have been okay too, if the light wasn't shining down on her, and others around her, but mostly her.

_Please don't notice me,_ she thought to herself, staring at Duncan.

Though, it was too late.

_Will love you  
__Baby  
__Always  
__And I'll be there  
__Forever and the day  
__Always_

Duncan saw something brown attract his eye, and glanced there, but was in deep shock and surprise to see his ex standing there. Courtney.

He could have sworn that there were a few tears that stained her rosy cheeks before, and were staining them now. He stared into her hypnotizing onyx eyes, the eyes he wished to see so many times when they broke up. Before he continued his thoughts about her, he realised that she was starting to move towards the exit. He didn't want that to happen, he wanted her to stay, but he felt he could do nothing. Somehow, he felt something or somebody push him off the stage, so he ran towards the departing CIT whilst still playing.

The band watched him leave the stage, still playing their instruments to the song, but they didn't stop him. They all knew that Duncan was depressed and down since the whole break-up, and was nothing without his screaming damsel by his side. Instead, they smiled at the two, hoping that both lost souls have their hearts mended once again, and hoping the plan would work.

Some of the girls that were gazing at him, watched in horror as he ran off to a freak that looked all stuck-up and uptight, and wishing it was them that he was running to, not her.

"Wait!" He shouted to her, managing to grab her wrist, causing her to stumble back a bit.

She turned around, thinking it was either Bridgette or Geoff pulling her back, to dance more, but was flabbergasted that the person that stopped her was Duncan. After staring and gazing into each other's eyes, Duncan mouthed, "Just listen."

Courtney didn't want to listen; she knew what the outcome would be. Oddly, she obeyed.

_If you told me to cry for you  
__I could  
__If you told me to die for you  
__I would  
__Take a look at my face  
__There's no price I won't pay  
__To say these words to you_

Hearing the lyrics just made Courtney burst out into more tears, although she sniffed a few times and began to speak.

"You play really good, and I wish I could stay, but I gotta go," she began to say, turning to leave. She could have, if Duncan's hand wasn't still on her wrist.

"Not so fast hot-stuff," he told her with a small smirk, though it seemed like he was pleading to her.

Courtney seemed annoyed when he called her that. "Don't call me that and I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

She began to leave, tears running down her face. Duncan could hear her sniffle. He hated it when a girl cried, but he hated it when she began to tear up. His girl.

"You know you want to stay," he said, hoping she would. All he got from her was a sigh. He needed to do more than that to get what he wanted – what he needed.

Still not letting go of his grip on her, he began to reason with her. "Just hear me out." She heavily sighed, but nodded for him to continue.

"I realised that when we broke up, I was dead inside, and what's the point of living, when the person you love isn't there with you for the rest of your life?"

She precariously turned to face him, glancing at his cerulean eyes, while his eyes were steady with her onyx ones.

"I missed you, and I still do."

_Well there ain't no luck  
__In these loaded dice  
__But baby if you give me just one more try  
__We can pack up our old dreams  
__And our old lives  
__We'll find a place  
__Where the sun still shines and I…_

Courtney started to stutter, tears rolling down her visage, until her eyes went puffy and red. "I'm sorry, but-"

Duncan knew that Courtney wanted to leave because he was here, but he didn't want her to. It took him a long time to track her down, and although them two coming face to face again was coincidental, he didn't want to lose this chance of not seeing her again. "I wasn't finished Miss-I-get-the-final-word," he interrupted, glancing to see how the onyx-eyed beauty in front of him would react.

She stopped tearing up although some were still sliding down her rosy cheeks, and spoke through gritted teeth. "What did you just say to me?"

The gunmetal-haired punk with bright green schemes chuckled and sighed. "Same old uptight darling with the pole up their butt".

Outraged at his comment, Courtney pushed him, and made her way to the exit. Duncan almost panicked and didn't want to give up yet. He quickly pulled her back, making her face him, not even bothering to play his part on the guitar. Duncan inched closer, putting his hands on each side of her rosy cheeks, and with his thumb, wiped away the tears he could see dripping down those soft cheeks he had longed to touch. He did it to prevent her to bash him more, and leave, but mostly just to be near her again. He moved closer, until they were inches apart, and whispered the words that were for her ears, only hers, and the only person he would say it to.

"I know this is a bit clichéd and all, especially for me, since I'm a handsome, gorgeous, bad-boy, hunky, badass…"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "You wish you were all of the above."

He stared at her seriously. "Let me finish, I was saying the good bits. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah, and you're a snob, stuck-up, uptight, spoiled princess, damsel in distress…"

"I am not!" Courtney shouted, getting a bit of onlookers' attention to her sudden outburst.

Duncan just smirked. "Proves my point, but you know how the old saying goes, 'Opposites attract', and I…"

Courtney's eyes widened. Was she about to hear what she thought she would hear?

"…Well, I'm as what you call me an 'ogre', but at least I'm your ogre, like you are her highness to me, and like Shrek, he is messed up without his damsel in distress".

Duncan began to continue. "Argh damn, it's too hard being sappy, reminds me of Harold and LeShawna, I mean can you believe that they are still-"

"Duncan, why are you comparing us to Harold and LeShawna?"

"I'm not, but even though they are very different, they made it through, and are still together."

Courtney's face was flushed from everything he had said. She tried to put the pieces together. "Are you saying that-?"

"To make a long speech very short: I love you, and always will, Princess."

_Will love you  
__Baby  
__Always  
__And I'll be there  
__Forever and the day  
__Always_

Courtney's heart began to beat faster as he heard him say that irritating nickname of his, yet she always loved it especially when it was him that said it. She was about to tell him off about that particular nickname when he kissed her, missing the tender touch of her lips pressed to his rough but gentle ones. Courtney immediately responded by wrapping her arms around the bad boy's neck, deepening the kiss, while said boy put his arms around her waist.

Duncan broke the kiss, and started to say the words his fellow bandmate was singing to his lady love.

_I'll be there  
_'_Till the stars don't shine  
_'_Till the heavens burst  
__When the words won't rhyme  
__And I know when I die  
__You'll be on my mind  
__And I love you…  
__Always_

After the song finished, the crowd cheered for not only Trent and the band, but also for Duncan and Courtney making up and kissing since they saw the whole thing.

Courtney smiled, and tussled the criminal's mohawk. "I always will love you, Duncan."

This caused Duncan to smirk. "I know you do, I mean everyone does."

The former CIT whacked him lightly on the chest. "I never was with anyone, because I was still in love with you, and I still am."

"Ditto hot-stuff, ditto," Duncan told her, smirking, before kissing her again.

Meanwhile back on stage, the band high-fived each other, for their performance, and Duncan and Courtney making up. They were just grateful that the plan had worked. Trent made his way to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek, and wrapped an arm around Gwen's waist, and smiled down at her. Gwen, of course, blushed.

And on the dance floor, Geoff and Bridgette were smiling and cheering that their best friends made up, and were together again.

"This is a cause for a celebration," Geoff cheered.

Bridgette shook her head, smiling at the blonde boy with the cowboy hat. "That was smart that you planned to meet up with Courtney tonight, though the band was originally meant to perform tomorrow."

"That was really smart that you lied to Duncan that he needed to play for you because you broke your arm, and couldn't play the guitar, when your wrist is completely fine."

"I guess the plan worked well."

"Yes it did."

They both stared lovingly at each other, and started making out on the dance floor.

But not before Bridgette said, "They owe us big time."

And Geoff responding in a confused tone, "I was thinking that they should thank us for bringing them back together when they get married."

"Geoff, just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**_OMG yes, it's complete. As words from Owen, "WOOOOOO!"_**

**_I would've updated it a few days earlier but I had to focus on my English and Health oral, which was both on the same day! So I did an all-nighter to do both presentations, I did my English but the powerpoint presentation for Health did not load. Stupid powerpoint. And what's worse? It was meant to go on for 15 minutes! Why did I choose Health next year? Oh WHY???_**

**_And before I forget, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favourited, story-alerted, or even read this story. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting more than 10 reviews. Oh and before she yells at me, I would like to give CREDIT to MY SISTER for helping me with choosing Courtney and Bridgette's attire in the previous chapter. Are you happy now??? _****_And don't you dare blackmail me and use ... HIS name against me._**

**_And I'm being rude if I don't post MORE RANDOM SBSP QUOTES!!_**

**_(from the eppie Your Shoe's Untied)_**

**_(SB after telling Mr.K why he isn't focusing)  
SB: I forgot how to tie my shoes  
Mr. K: *laughs* That's all?  
SB: So you'll show me how?  
Mr. K: I don't wear shoes  
*zooms in on Mr. K's feet*  
SB: *gasps, goes to customer #1 drinking* COuld you show me how to tie my shoes?  
C#1: Uh... fins? *points to fins*  
SB: (to C#2) Can you show me how to tie my shoes?  
C#2: Well I would, but sadly I am only an eel *tail flaps SB's face*  
SB: (runs from Krusty Krab to Jellyfish Fields) *to three jellyfish* Can any of you show me how to tie my laces?  
*JF zap him*  
SB: *picks up rock, revealing six sea critters* Could you, you, you, you, you or you show me how to tie a knot?  
*sea critters run away*  
SB: *to a 'figure' in a cave* Could you show me how to tie a single knot?  
('figure' reveals themselves as a multiple-eyed green monster and swallows SB)  
SB: *in monster's stomach, talking to a skeleton* COuld you show me how to tie my shoes?  
(green monster spits him out, lands on painting of pirate with parrot)  
SB: Could you show me how to tie my shoes?  
Pi: Argh, I'd be just a painting of a head_**

**_The quote is longer but I shortened it because I couldn't be bothered putting the whole thing, but still funnayyy!!! And also because it's hot. Kill me._**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!_**


End file.
